The Con
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: Sakura is sent to a different world, read to find out more. rated M just to be safe though it doesn't warrant it yet.


She remembered how he'd stood behind her, supporting her. She was unsure of how he'd arrived there, vaguely remembering him explaining, though in her pain, fatigue, and joy at seeing he'd made it, she couldn't remember a single word he'd said. She wondered if it had been important. Then she'd been targeted and her world shifted. It did so again, and yet again she was unsure of exactly where she was. The thought struck her that perhaps it wasn't the world that had shifted, perhaps it was she herself. She frowned trying desperately to overcome that same fatigue that weighed her down to come to some sort of grips. Kaguya then flew out of the portal cackling as it closed behind her, shutting Sakura off from her only venue home. She was without her team and knew without a doubt that she would die soon. She sighed and looked about her at the strange surroundings. This one was very different from the others and was filled with people. She wondered if they were real and if not, if they knew they weren't real. No one looked at her oddly for her pink hair, instead the two bystanders close-by glanced curiously at her attire. She knew it was all illusion then. She tried to make a handseal and nothing happened. She cursed under her breath and walked out of the strange black pathway and sat down on a wooden bench. She tried to think, but the automobiles (she'd never saw so many! She'd saw one once in the land of waves, it was a small bus.) were distracting her from her thoughts as they sped along, stopping when the lights hanging above the intersection turned red and zipping forward as they turned green. Konoha had nothing like this and she simply stared for a moment in sheer wonder, that unbeknownst to her, would make her look like an imbecile to any passing motorist who happened to glance her way. She had made no mental progress when moments later, a minivan stopped in front of her and a pink haired woman poked her head out asking if she was going to something called a con and needed a ride. She blinked, unsure of what the woman was talking about and wondering what trickery this was that the woman seemed to be dressed like her. She gasped as Sasuke... no not Sasuke but someone dressed like him got out of the other side of the van and quickly ushered her inside whether she wanted to or not. She looked around and decided at least she fit in with this crew and decided for the moment to go along with it, after all they were surely meant to do her some harm as Kaguya had conjured them.

She got out at the place the group called a con and simply stood there gaping. No wonder those bystanders hadn't looked at her hair oddly. She could safely say that there was every hair color of the rainbow represented and one particularly disturbing person who seemed to be pursuing her to converse. He was sitting oddly on his haunches and wore entirely too much makeup and simply called himself L... She tried to ignore him as the man dressed as Sasuke and her lookalike ushered her into the building. She looked behind her and sighed in relief that he wasn't following, but was conversing with the next victim of his presence. What she saw next caused her to immediately go into attack mode and reach for her kunai. In front of her was standing one angry-looking Sasori. She attacked.

The woman dressed as Sasori shrieked and ran from her... She stopped eyes widening, realizing for the first time that this one didn't feel like an illusion. "What kind of freaky world is this?!"  
Her look-a-like took her kunai and she was so disturbed by her experience, that she let her without any fight. Look-a-like looked at her and said nervously. "Um are you alright... you do realize that you can't spar with cosplayers with real weapons..."  
Cosplayers, Sakura had never heard of that clan and wondered what their abilities were. Obviously they knew about them and were likely a type of copy nin since they were already dressing like other ninja. She looked in each of their eyes but saw no evidence of sharingan or any eye jutsus in any of them. She studied the Sasuke impersonator particularly hard, thinking he would be most likely to show any ocular jutsu. Moments later he excused himself and she tried to follow, but the remaining "Cosplayers" demanded her attention and kept her from it. "You can't follow Tyler to the bathroom," one of the women explained.  
Sakura said nothing, instead watching as a couple of the Cosplayers started to spar. Her eyes widened, they didn't seem to be using any chakra, their handsigns were incorrect, and nothing was happening although they were each reacting as if it had. This world was very odd indeed.


End file.
